


Love out of time

by MiaRanaldi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRanaldi/pseuds/MiaRanaldi
Summary: Azrael is a linguist and works at Harvard teaching different languages. till one day a homeland security  agent comes and takes her on adventure that could rewrite history.





	1. Chapter 1

# Love out of Time 

###  cast

I own nothing of the plot of timeless or the characters the rights belong to the writers Erik kripke and Shawn Ryan I own nothing but my character Azrael Brooke 

yaya dacosta as Azrael Brooke  
"language unify us but also drives us apart" 

 

Goran Višnjić as garcia flynn

"I have lost everything to Rittenhouse. I am not losing you to"

 

Jada smith as Lily Brooke

"promise me you will come back and I won't wake up never knowing you existed"

 

 

the rest of the cast as themselves 

" lets save history"


	2. character profile

# charcter profile

Name: Azrael Faith Brooke

DOB: 1st April 1982

place of birth: South Africa 

Looks: dark skin, dark brown eyes, Dark hair dyed grey, slim build 

Height: 5ft 7in

Family: 

Mother: Lily Brooke (alive)

Father: Mason Brooke (deceased)

Bio: Azrael at a young age showed an interest in different languages and with an photographic memory it was easier to learn the languages. at the age of 15 her father died due to cancer and now it is just her and her mother. 


	3. Pilot part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a start of a new adventure

# Pilot part 1

Azrael walked at the front of the class in the lecture hall "и этот класс, почему Русский алфавит так оно и есть." looking up she saw the head of the department at the top of the lecture hall. "Я хотелбы эссе на историю части русского языка ваш выбор инаписано на русском языке. Класс уволен. "(and that class is why the Russian alphabet is the way it is. I would like an essay on the history of part of the Russian language your choice and written in Russian. Class dismissed.) once she said that the class packed up and started to leave. walking to the head of department asking "why are you here Tim?" looking at him "Azrael the tenure has been denied to you I'm sorry" he said not looking me in the eye "what do you mean I have worked my ass off for four years for tenure I am the best linguist professor that you have got and you deny me tenure" Azrael replied frustrated "I'm sorry Azra but there is nothing I can do" Tim replied and walked off. 

(time skip) 

(Azrael's P.O.V) 

walking into my apartment I am greeted by my mother cooking dinner for us "Uama mama unjani?" (hi mama how are you?) I said going upstairs I hear her reply "Uthando olukhulu ndalenza lusebenze namhlanje kwaye luvuyela kakhulu ukusebenza nabantwana. njani usuku lwakho lobusi?" (great darling I made it to work today and really enjoyed working with the children. how was your day honey?) coming down in my new outfit."Akukho mama omkhulu. Iiklasi apho kwakuhle kwaye ndabona uTim. Ndiye ndatshitshiswa."(Not great mama. Classes where good and I saw Tim. I have been denied tenure.) I replied as we sat down to eat Cape Malay curry "Musa ukukhathazeka ngokukhawuleza kuya kuba nemininzi yamanye amathuba kwixesha elizayo nje ube nomonde" (don't worry sweetie there will be plenty of other opportunities in the future just be patient. ) and we went back to eating. As we were tidying up when there was a knock at the door I went to open it and on the other side was a man in a black suit "ma'am we need you to come with us we are homeland security I am agent Kondo" and he showed me his badge "okay" and turning round and grabbing my helmet I called to mother "Umama ndiya kubuyela emva kungekudala"(mama I am going out be back shortly) and headed a relay "Othandekayo makabe nokhuselekile. kuthanda" (okay dear be safe. love you) and calling back as I close the door "kuthanda"(love you) and closed the door. "go in the car and I will follow on my bike" I said to agent Kondo. putting on my helmet and getting onto my bike we where off.

(time skip) 

we finally arrived at a building in the middle of no where and I recognised it as Mason industries. Turning of my bike I get off it and took of my helmet shaking out my hair, then agent kondo lead me to a room and said "wait here". looking around I saw two people one was a women in her 30's with brown hair and pointed features and brown eyes looking very confused and the other was a male in his 30's with brown hair and blue eyes and muscular looking like a soldier, he was in jeans and a jacket with scruff on his face looking bored. All of a sudden the woman asked "do you know why we are here?" and the man replied "no idea ma'am" and he opens his eyes looking at her and smiles flirting with she ignores. all of a sudden a woman who looked to be in her 50's came in looking very serious tanned skin with a brown bob and dark brown eyes, "Lucy Preston? Agent Denise Christopher, Homeland Security." taking a pause she then says "You've got a hell of a reputation. History. Anthropology. World- class." the woman I now know as Lucy looks shocked she stutters "I'm just a teacher. My Mother's world class." Agent Christopher nods "I've read all her books. I'm sorry to hear she's sick." then she looks to the man in the chair "Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan. Delta Force?" she questions the man nods "Yes, ma'am." then looking to me "speaking of reputations. Azrael Brooke one of the leading linguists in the world speaks 50 languages fluently and understands 107 of them your reputation precedes you" looking impressed "thank you" I reply "We're on the clock, so follow me. But hold on to your asses." she says and then leads us to the main section of the building where lots of technicians works to repair damage. 

she leads us to a computer and then presses play a man with with lightly tan skin and brown hair salutes the camera and looks to be in his 40's and goes inside something :Garcia Flynn. Ex-NSA asset in Eastern Europe." Agent Christopher briefs us "Ex since when?" Wyatt asks "Since he killed his wife and child and went off the grid -- that was a year ago. We thought he was holed up in Chechnya, but apparently not." Agent Christopher replied looking serious and somber "Why's he taking the Star Tours ride?" Wyatt asked looking curious. Looking back to the monitor we saw Flynn closes the capsule door the lights the flicker and the room shakes. Until the capsule vanishes we all look confused and Lucy asked the question that was on all our minds "What the hell was that?" "Some kind of special effect?" Wyatt asks then we hear a voice behind us "Ever hear of a Closed Timelike Curve?" we all spin around and find a man in his 40's that is coloured and bald the is the entrepreneurial legend and dedicated eccentric, know as Conner Mason. "You're Connor Mason. My buddy has one of your cars." Wyatt sates though Lucy looks really confused "Excuse me. Closed Timelike what?" she asks Connor then grabs a piece of paper off a desk to demonstrate bending it back into a loop "Say this is the fabric of space-time. If you had a powerful enough gravitational field, you could actually bend it back on itself. Creating a loop that you could cross over to an earlier point" he explains though I couldn't quite believe it. "An earlier point" I said then pause "in time...? You mean...?" trying wrap my head around the idea. "What he means is, Mr. Mason invented a time machine and chose not to tell the government until it was stolen by terrorists." Agent Christopher says as though it is the most normal thing on the planet and not a time machine "Right, 'cause the Federal Government never screws things up and always keeps a secret." Conner says Agent Christopher looks at him "You're asking for our help now." she replies while the rest of us look at them in shock and disbelief." Hold on. This is a joke. Some psych test a shrink in the Pentagon came up with. Right?" Wyatt asks where as Lucy can't even form complete sentences "This isn't -- this can't be possible." where as I just look at them like they grew a second head. "That's what they said about the moon shot. Until someone with enough imagination made it very possible." Connor fires back to us. 

 

at the main centre Agent Christopher and Connor show off THE LIFEBOAT, a smaller, tougher, more battered version of the Mothership to us. "Our earliest prototype. Not fancy, but she works -- usually. We kept her operational in case the crew of the Mothership ever needed a rescue. We call this one the Lifeboat." Conner says "Their CPU's are linked -- unfortunately, it can't tell us where exactly the Mothership went. But it can tell us when." Conner explains "Right, naturally. Only tells you 'when'. Time machine problems." I say sarcastically "We're working on it, but for the moment, that's the best we've got." Connor says and indicates the READOUT on a monitor. "3:30pm, May 6th, 1937?" Lucy reads out at the same time Agent Christopher holds out a small notebook to me. "And we found this on the dead" she says "It's an address, a tavern in Manchester, New Jersey." she says and Lucy perks up "That's -- the Hindenburg. About four hours before it crashed. You're telling me -- this guy actually traveled back in time -- for real -- to the Hindenburg" Conner looks at her and says dead serious "Lucy, if Flynn kills people in '37 who aren't supposed to die? They don't have the kids they're supposed to have -- do the things they're supposed to do -- history changes -- reality changes." and the weight of what is happening finally hits Flynn could rewrite history. "So why would you be stupid enough to invent something so dangerous?" I say really angry. "I didn't count on this happening." Conner replies. Lucy looks to what and me "And you're just buying all this?" and we both shrug. "Why would he do it?" Lucy asks "We don't know -- or how Flynn even knew about the machine in the first place. But there's room in there for four passengers." Agent Christopher explains to us as we look at her Lucy asks "To do what? Go after him?" and after a brief pause agent Christopher replies "Why else would we bring you here?"


	4. Pilot part 2

(Azrael's P.O.V) 

I freeze and then my brain catches up to what is going on. I turn around and slam open the door and lucy follows me. hearing footsteps behind me I speed up "Azrael, Lucy, stop." Agent christopher shout after us "You're insane! Even if I believed you, which I don't, I'm not getting in that thing too, what, go after some terrorist? I'm not a soldier!" I shout to her stopping and tuning around." We have a soldier. We need a historian and a linguist, a good one. Who knows the customs, can travel incognito, help us keep a low profile. and the language and culture someone who can speak to everyone. Lucy replied still going "I'll email you some names --" and walks to a car, for one final stab agent Christopher replied "I'd think someone who loves history would want to save it." and looked at us as Lucy slows down and stops " Lucy, Azrael. This is real. And it's serious." Agent Christopher says pausing and continues "Besides. What if we are telling the truth? Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious." we then head back inside where we are getting changed I put on a white button up shirt and brown small checkered trousers, a black tie and belt and black Oxford heels finally adding a brown trench coat and red lipstick though there is nothing I can do about my hair (outfit above). walking out I hear two people arguing a black male and Conner "No, I write code, that's what I'm good at. I don't like leaving my desk, much less going -- in there or back then. Okay? I don't do analog." he then indicates to his own face "And -- I'm black. There are zero places in history that are gonna be awesome for me." I nod to myself there will be challenges for us if he does come along especially for me as a back woman. Connor then replies to him "You know how to pilot the Lifeboat." and the Black replies "So does Bryman." "Rufus, enough. We both know why it has to be you." says semi forcesfully and then I walk in at the same time as Lucy does "This is all wrong. The skirt is from the 40's. The blouse -- they didn't even have this kind of fabric then. Or underwire bras." she rants as Wyatt and Agent Christopher step up and Wyatt throws on a jacket "Best we could do on short notice." Agent Christopher replies "And who's gonna see your bra?" I replied as she shoots me a look "I have to call my sister"and is about to go off when Agent Christopher replies "When you get back." 

we all climb into the lifeboat and the black male now in period clothes sits in the front seat and two small jump seats are jammed beside him and one directly behind him. we introduce ourselves "Lucy." says Lucy the black male speaks "Rufus. I'm -- kind of -- the pilot." looking unsure "Wyatt. So you've done this before, Rufus?" Wyatt asks "Just -- simulations. Um, you should buckle up." Rufus replies "I'm Azrael but call me Azra" I say as we buckle up all the belts and restraint "Um. This is all necessary?" I ask Rufus looks slightly sick "Oh yeah. You'll see." he replies. A technician hands me and Lucy a few dollars in old coins and Agent Christopher leans in for one last word "Don't be noticed. Don't change anything. Understand" then after an uncomfortable beat as Lucy and Wyatt are close enough to kiss. Rufus expertly works the buttons -- it's like a 747 flight deck. The Lifeboat starts to RATTLE. "You okay?" I ask Lucy "I'm claustrophobic. And I'm apparently about to travel through time, so..." as Lucy then sniffs looking at Wyatt "Have you been drinking?" she questions "Didn't know I was gonna be working tonight, ma'am." he replies "Stop calling me ma'am." Lucy says to him and we start to shake violently.

it then stops and we quickly unfastens our seat belts "Oh God. My head." I say holding my pounding head "They say it passes." Rufus replies and we climb out of the life boat and look around and then look back at Wyatt "You okay? prijatelj"(buddy) I ask Wyatt as he looks the worst of us. "Totally good." he replies sounding strained. Outside we are in a field that is desolate and empty "Are we... here?" I ask amazed "I think so." Rufus replies unsure "You sure?" Wyatt asks then I see Lucy's attention drawn to something overhead and she cranes her head up and Stare. Wyatt and Rufus and me also crane our heads up, too. Stunned. Taking in the Hindenburg as it is gliding a few hundred feet up. It's massive, dwarfing us. "Pretty sure." Lucy replies. We start to walked briskly down a country road. No longer sick. and Rufus rattles on, anxious "You know, they did this study. You get a dopamine hit every time you check your cell. That's why people do it so much. It's an addiction." he says as we reach a rise. The idyllic town of Manchester below. As well as the gargantuan Hindenburg, floating above it. "Look around -- and you're worried about your phone?" Lucy replies "I'm worried about a lot of things." Rufus replied "One thing I don't get. Apparently, this time machine works. So why don't we just go back five minutes before Flynn stormed in -- and shoot him in the face?" Wyatt questions "You can't go back to any time you already exist -- to where you'd meet a double of yourself. It's bad for the fabric of reality." Rufus informs us "Define 'bad.'" I ask him "We tried it. The pilot came back but not all of him." he replies Just then, we hear a vintage bus rumble up. Lucy waves it down and we climb on board. 

We get to Manchester and we look around amazed at what we are seeing. "Wow." Lucy says "Gotta move, Professor. Tell us what we're walking into." Wyatt tells Lucy and we all look at her. She finds a coke bottle and holds it up to us as men all around us are tipping there hats to Lucy and greeting her with "Ma'am" and ignoring me Yeah, okay. The Hindenburg's just reaching the airfield. But she won't be able to land right away --" she starts to explain and we hear a light rumble "Because of that. Light rain and high winds. So she'll make a bunch of turns. Causing air friction, building up static electricity. Then, at exactly 7:25 p.m., the Hindenburg will throw down its mooring ropes. But the ground crew drags the ropes through the wet grass, they get soaked -- Lucy continues "-- Which electrically grounds the ship. The metal hull would spark." catches on Rufus "Almost exactly like a lighter. Spark ignites a leaking hydrogen balloon, burning 2000 cubic litres of gas -- and 36 people alive." I finish "Yeah, but -- why's Flynn here?" Rufus asks Lucy then buys a paper "Maybe he wants to kill all 97 people on board, instead of just the 36? Make a bad thing worse? Whatever it is -- we find him first, fast as we can." Lucy tells us as we move through the street. "And -- if we do find him?" I ask "Leave that to me." Wyatt replies. Lucy looks at the notebook that she found. As Rufus regards all the faces with anxiety, I look up and see a Fat deputy, who glares at us he passes. "Everyone's staring at me and Azra" Rufus points out. "No one's staring at you." Wyatt says back to us. we then reach the place Lucy was directing us to "Okay, this is it. It's the 30's, so very proper, family values, 'please and thank you's.' Just follow my lead. She opens the door and goes in and we follow the place is rowdy. Raucous music from a vintage Wurlitzer. Blue collar locals pound boilermakers. Others dance. A couple makes out aggressively in the corner. "Might be the 30's, but Jersey's Jersey." Wyatt says "You see Flynn?" Lucy asks Wyatt scans the room, shakes his head. I feel uncountable as I notice lots of people giving us dirty look and Lucy continues "You're right -- they're staring at you. Maybe you should wait outside." and Rufus points out "And on a scale from Million Man March to Mississippi Burning, how safe is it gonna be for us outside by ourselves?" "You should be fine... just don't make eye contact with anyone." Lucy replies "great" "Glad I came." Rufus and I say at the same time" and we exit and Stand on the walkway outside we wait for roughly 15 minuets before Lucy and Wyatt come out and we head to the air field. 

We look up and see the Hindenburg. Directly overhead against the drizzling grey sky. Titanic-sized. Grand and epic. We go to the middle of the air field and look around "How the hell are we gonna find Flynn in this mess?" I question looking at the crowd of people around us "We don't have time for this." Wyatt replies getting impatient Lucy sees a man and goes up to him "Excuse me? Commander Rosendahl? I'm sorry to bother you. It's urgent." the man looks at her "Yes...?" Lucy then shows him a picture of Flynn "This man's working as one of your ground crew, and it's very important we find him. Quickly." "And why's that?" the Commander asks them "He's a threat to your base, sir --" Wyatt starts but gets interrupted "What? How? Who are you?" the Commander asks "Well, we're --" Wyatt starts but Lucy takes charge "This is Dr. Dre. I'm Nurse Jackie. We're from General Hospital." starts holding up the picture again "This man is a patient of ours. Which is why he's wearing pyjamas." they say the ending at the same time"He has a bad case of Spanish Flu, which last time killed, what, almost seven hundred thousand in the U.S. alone? So you can see why we're nervous." she finishes "Of course. I'll help however I can." the commander replies and leaves "What the hell's taking him so long? It's 7:15. Ten minutes left --" I starts "Okay, split up. And if you see Flynn, don't engage. Find me first." Wyatt interrupts and we leave in different directions as I look around and try and spot Flynn the time running out I spot Commander Rosendahl carrying the photo inspecting a cluster of grounds grew. When suddenly one of the crewmen peels off, fast. Rosendahl doesn't see him, but I do and seeing his face I see it is Flynn and go after him alone Flynn rounds a hanger corner and I go after him but when I turn around Flynn's gone I spin, searching, stressed. an man grabs me and drags me inside the hangar, throws her against the wall. "You following us??" he asks right in my face he clamps his hand over my mouth as I try and scream then Wyatt is there and he pulls a 2016 clock with and silencer on it. "take me to Flynn he replies but the man doesn't respond he lets go of me and turns to Wyatt and charges at him, he moves rough and hard for the Glock, fighting for it, so Wyatt has no choice. FTTP! FTTP! Two silenced chest shots at close range. the man staggers. Drops to the ground. Dead. The dust settles. Wyatt helps me up. Rufus behind them and so is Lucy "You okay?" Wyatt asks "yeah just peachy prijatelj" (buddy) I rely. We look back and see the Hindenburg safe "Flynn just saved the Hindenburg" Lucy points out shocked Wyatt goes to the body and then turns to Rufus as he goes "Gimme a hand." but Rufus backs up "I'm not touching him." he says "Look, I get it, your first dead guy.But he won't bite." Wyatt replies and I head off to a bit further away from the hangers . I come back and see Wyatt taking a walkie. he finds a strange, small steel cylinder wired to the circuit board and then reacts "It's a blasting cap. This is a detonator." "For -- a bomb?" Lucy questions Wyatt nods. I look at the news paper that Lucy brought " Kate's column. Listen: "the Hindenburg will welcome many luminaries aboard its return trip to Europe -- and the King's Coronation. John D. Rockefeller, Jr., Omar Bradley, Igor Sikorsky..." Lucy reads "I don't follow." Wyatt says "Rockefeller's gonna help build the United Nations. Bradley's crucial to planning D-Day. Sikorsky invented the damn helicopter." Lucy continues "What if that's why Flynn saved the Hindenburg? What if he didn't want to blow it on the way in -- because he wants to blow it on the way out?" I finish "If these people die? The damage to the timeline, it's..." I continues then a light glares into our eyes "HANDS UP! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" some one shouts I look and see a sheriff and three deputies charges in "guns down" they shout and I spot the fat deputy from earlier, the sherif looks the corpse and looks at us again we raise our hands and hand cuffs are put around our hands and we are taken away. 

The Sheriff shoves Lucy and Wyatt in one cell and the Fat Deputy, one arm around Rufus and the other on me, pushes us into another into his own cell. Rufus and I too close to the Deputy for comfort I sit down and tune out the world "Oh. Um. Excuse me, sir? Could I get some water, please?" Rufus asks "Swallow your spit, boy." the deputy replies "I'm -- not a boy, actually." he replies to the deputy "Excuse me?" the deputy replies "You got eyes. You can tell I'm not a child, right?" was Rufus response and then continues "And I'm definitely not your son. So don't call me 'boy.'" the deputy rises "I'm not sure you realise where you are, boy." and I then step in "Oh, sure we do -- were in the damn stone age. But indoda (man) -- I hope you live a good long life. Long enough to hear every good modern song ever, watch Michael Jordan dunk! Or see who's President in 2008! 'Cause the future is not on your side, boy!" I said to him angry The Fat Deputy only smiles, thin. Then exits the room. Rufus turns and shrugs at Wyatt."Um. Where's he going?" Rufus asks Wyatt springs to action! Spins to Lucy! "Take off your bra --" he says "What now?"she replies looking outraged "Your modern bra?" he says "With underwire." Lucy says as she understands She pivots away from him and uncaps her bra and hands it to him and Lucy re-buttons her blouse. As Wyatt rips out the underwire, gets to work on the lock. then the fat deputy reenters. Along with the sheriff. They bee-line for Rufus' cell. (Angled in a way that they don't notice Wyatt.) They jiggle the key in the lock. "Whoa -- just hold on, guys --" as I stand further back Wyatt works as fast as he can on his lock -- as the Fat Deputy swings open out cell door. we back up against the wall, shielding ourselves as the Sheriff and Deputy advance with billy clubs... until Wyatt is there! His cell door's open! He spins the Sheriff around, lays him out with several brutal punches Even more surprising as the Fat Deputy is distracted, Rufus twists the billy club out of his hand and hits him in the gut The Deputy doubles over, and now Rufus hits him across the chin! The Deputy pinwheels, knocked unconscious."Not bad, Rufus." Wyatt says and we leave and grab our stuff locking the deputy and sheriff in the cell.

we climb onto the Hindenburg "How we gonna find the bomb?" I ask "Working on it." Wyatt responds and turns around practically bumping right into Kate. "I need a Steward!!" she shouts and walks away " Wait -- please --" Wyatt called chasing after her "You attacked me! Just --stay away!" she says at the same time Wyatt continues "I was trying to save you, I'm trying to save you right now! The ship's in danger, there's a bomb, we have to find it!" she stops looking at us "He's telling the truth." I reply "That picture we showed you -- that guy planted the bomb. Now let me do my job. Please." Wyatt pleads I saw him. "Come with me" Kate says after looking at him, Kate opens the door, and shows us the room "He rushed out of here in a hurry." she says to us we look at each other and start looking Wyatt takes apart some wood and it splinters and he takes out the bomb "I've never -- what the hell is that?" Kate says "We gotta get it off the ship now --" Wyatt says I go out to the hall way and look out the window "About that." as we see that we are in the air. Wyatt puts the bomb down and Lucy asks "You've -- defused a bomb before, right?" "Seen it done. Had some training in Afghanistan." Wyatt replies "Since when were we fighting Afghanistan?" Kate asks confused "Just drop it out the window!" Rufus suggested "On the people below?" Wyatt questioned "If it turns out I can't do this -- you gotta ground this ship and get the passengers off." he says to us looking at Lucy "How do we do that?" Rufus asks "We make it up as we go. C'mon." I reply Lucy and Rufus head to the bridge and I head to the main part walking through the crowd I am their for about 5 minuets before there is explosion and the ship goes down I break a window and help people out and get out and hand them to the Navel offices. I spot Flynn with a gun at Lucy I go over when I hear him say to her "It's time we talked. You need to understand -- who and what you're dealing with." he looks at me behind her and his eyes soft and says in Croatian "i tebi ima više toga, onda ti se govori" (you too there is more to this then you are being told) "I understand. You're a psychopath.Trying to burn everything down" Lucy replies not seeing me "That depends on your point of view,Lucy." "How do you know --" Lucy start unsure "I know everything about you. Third in your class. Your Father's dead. You think you're meant to follow in your Mother's footsteps -- but you don't really want to. You wanna know how I know?" he questions her and hands a leather book to her she takes it and flips through "That's -- this is my handwriting. But I -- didn't write this --" she stutters confused "Not yet. You will." Flynn says to her and takes the book back "I know what you're really meant to be, Lucy. And it isn't a teacher." he replies to her "You've got to make your own future. Isn't that what your sister said?" he continues "Why would I believe anything from someone who killed his own family?" Lucy snaps back and I can see Flynn grow angry "...you're important -- in ways you can't imagine. Ask them. Why they really chose you for this mission. Ask them what Rittenhouse is." he snaps to her "Rittenhouse...?" but he has already started to leave walking past her and me I follow to a hanger not far Away "Azrael Znam da molim vas shvatite da je u knjizi Rittenhouse opasno i da je vaša vještina nevjerojatna za njih da govore onoliko jezika koliko i vi. molim te, pođi sa mnom." (Azrael I know you please understand that it is in the book Rittenhouse is dangerous and your skill is amazing to them to talk as many languages as you do. please come with me I can keep you safe.) he says to me pleading "Ne mogu te ne poznajem i ne vjerujem ti. Imam tim i zadržat ću se s njima i imam obitelj koju majka ne mogu napustiti." (I can't I don't know you and I don't believe you. I have a team and I will stick with them and I have a family a mother who I can't leave.) I reply backing into the field but he lunges and grabs me I see Wyatt gun drawn "I know for a fact you're not gonna shoot" Flynn replies and Wyatt looks at me sorry and he shoots and hits Flynn in the shoulder he grabs the wound and I get free. Flynn shoots back and Kate gets hit Wyatt looks and Flynn runs off Wyatt runs after him and Kate dies form blood loose. we all look somber "there was nothing more to be done prijatelj"(buddy) I say soothingly "we have to go" and so we get up running to the lifeboat and leave. 

we arrive back Staggering, headaches, dizzy, unsteady from the time travel. "What happened?" Agent Christopher asks "Tell me what you know about the Hindenburg." Lucy replies we move to a large round table with a monitor "The Hindenburg exploded early morning, May 7, 1937. It was bombed -- by the Anarchist Black Cross.There were only two casualties. A journalist named Kate Drummond and a man whose body was too burned to be identified." Conner tells us on the Monitor, old newspaper appear with 1937-era photos of KATE. Wyatt reacts sadly to Kate's picture."So to you -- that's what's in the books? That's how it went down?" Wyatt asks "Of course." Conner replies "And this anarchist group? Three suspects? Who escaped from a jail cell, then vanished without a trace?" Lucy questions Connor nods and calls up an old article that says exactly that. Lucy rips off the medical monitors, sick of being a guinea pig. "That was us" I say ."What?" Agent Christoper asks looking shocked "We had some issues." Rufus says "Flynn wanted a lot more than two casualties -- he wanted to murder everyone on board. We stopped him.But the Hindenburg, it -- wasn't supposed to happen like this. Flynn still changed history. In what ways, I don't know yet..." I continued "Did you see him?" Agent Christopher asks "I spoke to him." Lucy says "I saw him he grabbed me" I say "Really? What did Flynn say?" agent Christopher asks Lucy "He said I should ask you -- why you chose me? And what Rittenhouse means?" she says "I have no idea what he's talking about." agent Christopher says and I tune out "None of you are to say a word about any of this, under penalty of treason. Go home, we'll contact you when we need you." Agent Christopher says "Need us?" I ask "Nothing's changed. Flynn's stillout there, he still has the Mothership, you're still our best option. If -- when he uses it again... we'll be calling." she replies and I walk out and grab my helmet and get on my bike and go home. 

End of Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the plot of timeless or the characters the rights belong to the writers Erik kripke and Shawn Ryan I own nothing but my character Azrael Brooke


End file.
